Festival de Primavera
by Odisea
Summary: Cada año, en el instituto Seijo de Tomoeda se celebra el Festival de Primavera. Para Sakura es un día muy especial, y no sólo porque no haya clases, sino porque, gracias a él, pudo conocer a la persona más especial e importante de su vida.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes que aquí se nombran no me pertenecen —son de las fantásticas CLAMP—, sin embargo, la trama es toda mía ;)

* * *

**Festival de Primavera**

Los pétalos de las flores caían sinuosamente al compás de una suave brisa, formando así una suave y sedosa alfombra rosada que cubría la totalidad del patio.

Ese día, como venía haciéndose desde algunos años atrás, tendría lugar el festival estival que organizaba el instituto Seijo, y los alumnos iban apresurados de un lado para otro retocando los últimos detalles.

Las risas y los comentarios agradables se oían por doquier, y ya todos se disponían a entrar en sus carpas para realizar la actividad que les hubiese tocado. Había de todas clases: desde puestos donde lo predominante era realizar actividad física hasta otros en los que se podían ver pequeñas representaciones teatrales tradicionales.

Exactamente en la carpa que se situaba justo al lado del famoso "tiro al blanco", se encontraba el puesto que habían tenido que montar las chicas del último curso de secundaria. Sin embargo, y a diferencia de otras muchas carpas, en ésta predominaba la dualidad: los elementos más modernos y occidentales se fusionaban con los más tradicionales y orientales. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que no había ni un atisbo de Japón.

Así es, que la cafetería y repostería de aquellas alumnas era la más novedosa y original, por no decir que la más frecuentada. Por supuesto, todo se debía al arduo trabajo que habían realizado las que se habían encargado de organizarlo todo: Rika Sasaki, Tomoyo Daidouji y, por último, Sakura Kinomoto. Especialmente gracias al trabajo de Tomoyo, todo llamaba la atención de un modo sutil y atrayente: parecía reclamar a gritos que cualquiera que pasease por allí entrara aunque fuera para deleitarse con el espléndido decorado que se había logrado.

Por una parte, había mesas redondas con sus respectivas sillas en una mitad de la carpa, y por la otra, cojines mullidos y pequeñas mesitas que no superaban los cincuenta centímetros de altura se encontraban en la otra mitad. Telas vaporosas de colores extravagantes cubrían los techos y las paredes, y un olor dulzón emanaba del interior. Las borlas que poseían algunas telas tenían finos flecos dorados que caían con una elegancia casi extraña, atrapante. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más llamaba la atención de aquel puesto que habían montado con tanto esfuerzo, eran los trajes que llevaban.

—¡Tomoyo, me da mucha vergüenza salir así! —gritó una vocecita desde el otro lado de las telas.

—Vamos, Sakura. He hecho ese traje pensando en ti. ¿No me vas a dar la satisfacción de que vea cómo te queda? —preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa tranquila.

Un profundo suspiro se oyó del otro lado y, a los pocos segundos, el sonido de telas le permitió saber que no se quedaría todo el día escondida. Cuando la vio, supo que sería una verdadera lástima si nadie pudiera verla.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que llevar esto —susurró al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un suave rubor.

El conjunto de telas de gasa y seda que llevaba puesto, con los colores granate y azul predominando, cubría y dejaba al descubierto a partes iguales su cuerpo, tapando lo imprescindible, jugando con la transparencia de un modo sutil y elegante. Los pantalones bombachos caían libremente sobre sus pies, que eran tapados por unas babuchas doradas, mientras que la parte de arriba apenas era un top que le llegaba por encima de la barriga, siendo tapadas ésta y su espalda por las suaves telas semitransparentes que con tanta delicadeza había elegido. Parecía una verdadera princesa arábiga.

—Sakura, no te preocupes. Estás muy guapa. —Tomoyo le sonrió, intentando reconfortarla. Para Sakura tendría que ser difícil llevar prendas de ese estilo, y su timidez le habría jugado una mala pasada al verse reflejada en el espejo—. Y es necesario, ¡tienes que estar deslumbrante!

Ella suspiró de nuevo y cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago para cubrirlo. Entendía que Tomoyo no tuviera que llevarlo, pues estaría en el espacio de preparación de las bebidas tras las telas. Incluso podía pasar que Rika tampoco lo hubiera hecho, porque ella se encargaba, junto con un par más, de la realización de las tartas y otros tentempiés. Pero que todas sus compañeras vistieran como una camarera occidental, normal y corriente, y ella tuviera que llevar eso la hacía sentir verdaderamente incómoda.

—Eres la anfitriona, y lo sabes —dijo, explicándole el por qué de su especial atuendo—. Como ya acordamos, tu deber es estar en el exterior, para captar la atención de la gente y que le atraiga la idea de entrar. —Entrelazó sus manos con las de Sakura y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, a sabiendas de que ella desearía tener que servir el té a estar en la calle con esas pintas—. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con la bella y dulce Sakura vestida con ropas exóticas?

Su amiga la miró con incredulidad y vergüenza. Tenía las mejillas aún más sonrosadas que algunos minutos atrás, y cada vez se arrepentía más de haber aceptado ser "el cebo".

—Claro que también podrás entrar a la carpa, no podemos dejar que mueras de hambre ni de sed. ¡No, no! Y, además, así se le alegrará a más de uno la vista. —Y, dicho esto, Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía pícaramente.

—Ya, deja de intentar convencerme —murmuró, soltando sus manos y evitando su mirada. Se sentía muy incómoda vestida de esa manera—. Lo haré porque, después de todo, acepté.

Su amiga asintió contenta y sacó una cámara de vídeo del bolso que llevaba. Desde que se la habían regalado algunos meses atrás, no salía sin ella a la calle, y es que había miles de cosas que querría recordar por el resto de su vida. Al contrario, a Sakura no le gustaba tanto ser grabada y tener que estar frente a la cámara, aún cuando le apetecía todo lo contrario.

—Seguro que cierto chico se quedará sin palabras al verte —rió Tomoyo, grabando la reacción que estaba teniendo la aludida: sus mejillas estaban impregnadas de un rojo candente, y jugueteaba con sus dedos, aparentemente nerviosa.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

El tono tímido y a la vez esperanzado salió de su boca sin siquiera habérselo propuesto. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a mover los brazos exageradamente, exclamando cosas como: "No sé a qué te refieres" o "¡Tomoyo, déjalo ya!".

—Como digas, Sakurita —respondió riendo suavemente y, sin darle opción a refutar nada más, se adentró en la carpa, dejando a su amiga en la entrada y completamente roja.

Ella suspiró, sabiendo que en breves minutos se abrirían las puertas a los visitantes y tendría que dar su mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo, en esos momentos sólo quería verlo a él, saludarle y sonreírle.

Se sonrojó nuevamente por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pero no pudo contener una sonrisita al pensar en la ironía de toda esa situación.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que había llegado, pero lo recordaba como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día:

Era su primer día en la secundaria y estaba muy emocionada. Charlaba con Tomoyo y sus amigas sobre qué se sentiría al estar en el instituto, emocionadas por el inminente giro que sufrirían sus vidas. En su clase había gente que ya había ido con ellas anteriormente, aunque también de otros colegios de la ciudad.

El profesor Masaki era su tutor, y no recordaba haber visto un hombre tan bonachón y sonriente en toda su vida. Alegremente, hizo que todos tomaran asiento y se encargó de hacerlos sentir cómodos. Aún más mostró su interés en la integración y buena estadía de un alumno que había llegado del extranjero y cuyo primer día también estaba en ese instituto: Shaoran Li.

Sakura y sus amigos habían decidido ofrecerle su amistad, y al poco tiempo descubrieron que estaba viviendo solo.

—_¿Solo? ¿Solo, solo?_ —La curiosidad y la impresión que había causado esa noticia sobre todos se reflejó en las palabras de Sakura, a lo que él contestó asintiendo_—. ¿No echas de menos a nadie? ¿Ni a tus padres?_ —insistió al ver que él negaba.

—_No te metas en mi vida._ —La mirada glacial que le dirigió hizo que ella tragase saliva e intentara disculparse, pero no dio resultado.

Desde entonces, ella había notado que no le caía ni un poquito bien. Cabía decir que ella siempre había sido querida por todos, y sufrir ese rechazo tan rotundo la había hecho sentir triste. Los comentarios irónicos y las mofas hacían acto de presencia en sus conversaciones cada vez más a menudo, y Sakura ya no sabía cómo comportarse para que con ella fuera como con los demás.

Sabía que no había sido una buena idea estar preguntando e insistiendo más de una hora, metiendo el dedo en la llaga, sobre su familia. Gracias a eso, había comprendido que no todos eran tan comprensivos y cariñosos como la suya, y se sentía tremendamente triste y, a la vez, deslumbrada por la situación en la que se encontraba el chico extranjero. Ella no sería capaz de llegar a un país extraño y vivir sola, sin ningún tipo de compañía.

Conforme iban pasando los meses, se daba cuenta de que Shaoran era una estupenda persona con casi todos: ayudaba en clase y en el colegio, era amable y comprensivo, y muy educado. Si bien era serio y reservado, cuando tenía que dar un brazo a torcer, lo hacía.

Pero con ella era diferente, no tenía buenas miradas ni buenas palabras, y se tomaba como un reto personal todo lo que hacían que pudiese estar relacionado.

En su segundo año de instituto, Sakura creía que se había enamorado de un chico que iba a un curso más que ella: Shigeru. El chico era alto, guapo y simpático, ¡y el más mayor de su curso! Había repetido un año porque, según él contaba, había perdido muchas clases el año anterior por "problemas familiares". Siempre tenía buenas palabras para todos, y parecía llevarse muy bien con Sakura. Se habían hecho grandes amigos, y a ella le fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Al contrario de lo que pasaba con Shaoran, que parecía ir cada vez a peor. Se sentía frustrada y triste al ver cómo él no quería ser su amigo, y decidió volcarse en Shigeru.

Finalmente, quiso decirle lo que sentía. Había aprovechado que era el festival de primavera para declararse, y se había puesto su vestido más bonito. Tomoyo y sus amigas la animaron y le dieron consejos, y cuando él le invitó a ir a una carpa que simulaba una playa de noche, con ventiladores y ruido marino y de agua para ambientar, supo que no encontraría un mejor momento.

Armándose de valor, lo miró a los ojos.

—_Shigeru, yo quería…_ —Jugueteaba con las manos, como cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Sus ojos brillaban, temblorosos_—. Quería… Shigeru, yo…_

Él la miró sin comprender qué le ocurría, y ella sintió que sus piernas le temblaban un poquito. Tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo.

—_Yo_ _quería decirte que… ¡Tú me gustas mucho!_ —Cuando exclamó eso, se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho demasiado fuerte y cerró los ojos, avergonzada, a la espera de una respuesta. Al notar que él no decía nada, se atrevió a abrirlos poco a poco, y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Había personas a su alrededor, riéndose… _de ella_, y cuchicheando entre sí. Se sintió enrojecer hasta límites insospechados, y sus ojos temblaron un poco más. Shigeru sonrió un poco, sintiéndose halagado, y es que tener quince años, casi dieciséis, y algunas declaraciones eran lo mejor que podía pasarle a cualquiera.

—_Sakura, yo lo siento pero…_ —cuando pronunció esas palabras, borró su sonrisa_—. Eres una niña _—dijo con voz muy suave, quitando sus ojos de los de ella—_. Yo tengo casi dieciséis y tú aún estás en los trece _—explicó, algo incómodo—_. Eres una buena amiga, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Pero no puedo sentir nada más por ti._

Ella sintió su corazón partirse en pedacitos, y una gran opresión en su pecho hizo que se quedara sin aliento. En esos momentos, lo único que cruzaba su mente eran negativos y pesimistas mensajes. _Si él no te quiere, y era el que mejor te conocía… ¿quién lo hará_? Sus pies se movieron por inercia, y despidiéndose con voz queda de Shigeru, salió de ese puesto casi arrollando a los espectadores que habían tenido. _Si él no te quiere, ¿para qué sonreír?_

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr hacia un punto indefinido mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ignorando si algunos la veían extrañados o si le preguntaban qué le pasaba. Sus pies se movían por inercia, dirigiéndola a un rincón alejado del bullicio y en el que había numerosos árboles de cerezo. Los pasó de largo y, finalmente, cuando sintió que el último árbol había sido superado, se detuvo.

Agarró su estómago con un brazo, pues le dolía de un modo que nunca antes había experimentado. Se sentó sobre la hierba verde y húmeda, sin importarle que su bonito vestido terminase manchado de verdín, y apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, suave y blanquecino. Sólo entonces sus sollozos cobraron más fuerza y se abrazaron a la soledad que aquel lugar le confería.

Lo que ignoraba era que no se encontraba exactamente sola, y que la persona que interrumpiría su soledad no era otro que el que siempre le hablaba como si fuera un compromiso.

—_Kinomoto, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ —A pesar de que lo había dicho en voz bajita, en la cabeza de Sakura esas palabras adquirieron un volumen exagerado.

Apretó los ojos un poco más, hasta el punto de que los párpados habían comenzado a dolerle. Intentó limpiarse las lágrimas e impedir que salieran más, irritándose los ojos al frotarlos violentamente con sus manos; se sentía humillada y ridícula. _Eres una niña. No puedo sentir nada más por ti_. Ridícula por llorar y por haber albergado esperanzas de que lo que él sintiera fuera algo más. Era incapaz de detener su llanto traicionero, y se sentía como una niña. Era una niña.

No obstante, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos él no se había marchado y, además, le extendía un pañuelo de color verde. Ella lo tomó, dedicándole una sonrisa quebrada y lo usó para secar sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

—_¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó, sintiéndose algo incómodo. No le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, y se sentía impotente cada vez que eso pasaba, aunque fuese la insoportablemente chillona y torpe Kinomoto.

—_Li, tú… yo… ¿Por qué? _—inquirió ella entre sollozos y algún que otro hipido.

Él se pasó una mano por la nuca. La había visto pasar corriendo, atropellando a algunas personas a su paso, cuando él salía de un puesto de "tiro al blanco". A pesar de que ella no le hacía mucha gracia, había notado que esa actitud no era común en ella, y, antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera lo que hacía, se encontraba siguiéndola.

—_Que no me caigas bien no significa que me alegre verte así _—contestó, notando que sus mejillas ardían un poco por la confesión que acababa de hacer—_. Además, eres más divertida cuando estás enfadada._ —Sonrió petulantemente, intentando rebajar la tensión del ambiente.

Ella sonrió un poquito, a sabiendas de que lo segundo que había dicho lo diría con sinceridad. Él la molestaba de vez en cuando, y terminaba haciendo que ella se enfadase de verdad porque, además de rechazar su amistad, se metía con ella.

Bajó su vista y miró el pañuelo, antes perfectamente doblado. Le contó lo que había sucedido en el puesto con Shigeru, cómo los habían oído los que estaban por allí, y su respuesta.

—_No llores_ —pidió él alzando una mano, iba a posarla sobre el hombro de Sakura, como signo de consuelo, pero, después de una lucha interna, terminó retirándola—. _Aún hay muchos años por delante, y seguramente él no era el indicado._

—_Pero… ¿Es siempre así?_ —preguntó Sakura a la par que sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle de nuevo, haciendo que las lágrimas volviesen a manar de ellos_—. Quizás no tenga la suerte de… de que alguien sienta algo por mí nunca._

La voz le salió quebrada y a trompicones, tan torpe como ella. No le gustaba estar llorando delante de él, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. No quería que él tuviera que soportar sus lamentos de pre-adolescente con problemas de amor, y no quería que él se viera obligado a consolarla.

—_¿Cómo sabré…?_ —Mas no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque Shaoran la había rodeado con sus brazos suavemente, brindándole ese poquito de apoyo y calor humano que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

—_Lo sabrás_ —susurró, sintiendo los tranquilos latidos de su pequeño corazón—. _Encontrarás a alguien a quien quieras y te corresponderá de la misma forma, te lo aseguro._

—_Li…_ —Sakura cerró los ojos y agradeció, internamente, las palabras que le estaba dando. Se sentía reconfortada y mucho más tranquila, y tenía la sensación de que las palabras del chico eran ciertas. Sonrió, acomodando mejor su cabeza bajo el cuello de Shaoran. Nunca habría creído que él podría ser así con ella.

A partir de ese momento se prometió que sería para Shaoran como el resto de sus compañeros y no como una extraña con la que meterse. Todos los días le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y un "Buenos días, Li" que él contestaba con un gruñido a la vez que apartaba su vista de ella. Era tímido, pero eso no le restaba importancia al gesto tan bonito que había tenido con ella.

Con el paso de los días consiguió que él le hablara casualmente, sin molestarla ni enfadarse, y supo que estaba logrando acercarse un poquito más a él. Contenta como nunca, notó cómo Shaoran iba abriéndose paso en su vida para ser una personita muy importante.

El segundo curso acabó y llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Sin darse apenas cuenta, el 13 de julio había llegado, y Sakura había descubierto que ese día era muy importante para su más reciente amigo: era el cumpleaños de Shaoran.

Con consejo de Tomoyo y Yamazaki, Sakura logró hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Shaoran, a la que estaban invitados sus más allegados del instituto. Cuando él llegó, se llevó un gran susto al ver que su piso estaba tan lleno de gente, pero al instante les sonrió a todos, amable y alegre.

Sakura se acercó a él tímidamente, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Naoko —y que no quiso escuchar por nada del mundo—.

—_¡Ven conmigo!_ —exclamó sonriente y, cogiéndolo de la mano sin darle opción a rechistar, se lo llevó a la cocina vacía. Una vez estuvieron allí, la soltó y le dedicó una cándida sonrisa_—. ¡Muchas felicidades, Li! Aquí…_ _Aquí tienes mi regalo._

Él le sonrió al ver la timidez que la había embargado de repente, y observó con algo de sorpresa una cajita que estaba alzando. Nunca habría pensado que su relación con ella fuera normal, porque los comienzos no habían sido muy agradables para él. Pero, a pesar de eso, se alegraba de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad y haber podido conocerla mejor. Tomó la caja que le alargaba con una mano y la miró intrigado.

—_¿Puedo abrirlo?_

—_¡Claro que sí! ¡¡Ábrelo, por favor!!_ —casi gritó ella, haciendo que Shaoran lanzara un par de carcajadas y ella cerrara la boca avergonzada. Pero tomó el lacito blanco que la mantenía sujeta y la abrió.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver su pañuelo, el que le había prestado el día de la feria. ¿Ese era su regalo? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, se dio cuenta de que bajo él había un pequeño lienzo apresado en un marco de fotos. Era pequeño, pues cabía en sus dos manos, pero era bonito: la imagen de la cabeza de un lobo, pintado al más puro estilo chino, se encontraba rodeada de pétalos de flores.

Miró a Sakura, que estaba sonriendo de nuevo mientras veía junto a él la imagen.

—_Descubrí que tu nombre en realidad significa "Pequeño Lobo"._ —Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos, retirando su mirada de allí y fijándola en un punto inconcreto de sus pies_—._ _Espero que no haya sido un atrevimiento._

Se preparó para recibir una negativa, para tener que cambiar un regalo que le había costado tantos quebraderos de cabeza por otro más normal. ¡Debería haber comprado ese libro que le aconsejó Tomoyo! Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vino.

—_Muchas_ _gracias, Sakura._ —Alzó su mirada y vio cómo los ojos de Shaoran destellaban ternura_—. Me ha encantado._

Aún así, pensó que el regalo había terminado recibiéndolo ella. La había llamado por su nombre y eso había hecho que su corazón latiera con un poco más de rapidez que hacía segundos atrás.

Sin planearlo ni quererlo, Shaoran Li se había convertido en su mejor amigo, y no había necesitado más que unos meses para conseguirlo.

Así, en su tercer año de instituto, estaba completamente segura de que era la mejor época de su vida. Tenía unos amigos magníficos entre los que destacaban Tomoyo y Shaoran, sus estudios iban demasiado bien como para creerlo y su hermano se metía menos de lo acostumbrado con ella.

Sentía un cosquilleo constante en el estómago y se sentía feliz por las cosas más insignificantes. Veía maravillosas las mariposas, las flores y hasta los pequeños bichitos. Y creía que todo eso era debido a la situación general, inmejorable, hasta que Tomoyo la sacó de su mundo de fantasía.

—_Lo que te pasa, Sakura, es que te gusta Shaoran._ —Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y negó incesante todo lo que decía su amiga. ¡Era imposible que Shaoran le gustara, eran amigos!

Desde Shigeru, había creído que no le gustaba nadie y que había logrado crearse una coraza contra esas cosas, pero lo que Tomoyo le dijo hizo que todo lo que ella pensaba se desestabilizara.

—_No es nada extraño, no te preocupes. Casi tienes quince años, ¡y él es tan bueno! _—En ese momento, Tomoyo sacó la cámara de video y enfocó un primer plano de la cara de Sakura—_. ¡Es tan kawai! ¡¡Es como en mis mangas!!_ —Suspiró soñadoramente, ignorando el furioso sonrojo de Sakura y las negaciones que hacía, intentando apartar la cámara de su amiga cuando cambiaba de ángulo—_. ¡Un amor surgido entre mejores amigos!_

Aunque Sakura negase sin cesar e intentara refutar lo que Tomoyo había dicho, todo en su interior dio un vuelco. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía fuertes embestidas en su estómago y algún que otro dolor de cabeza —¿Dónde habían quedado las maripositas en el estómago?—, y comprendía que su amiga tenía razón en lo que había dicho, por más que le pesara. Era su mejor amigo y no quería arruinar su relación. Así que con el paso de las semanas se acostumbró a sobrellevar las ganas de sonreír que le daban cada vez que lo veía, y el balbucear cosas ininteligibles cuando se rozaban accidentalmente.

Y después de todo un año de descubrimientos, llegó el cuarto curso, el último antes de que sus caminos se separasen. En la preparatoria cada uno cogería una opción diferente: Shaoran se decantaba por la historia y Sakura por la lengua, y después de haber compartido cuatro años juntos, la separación se le haría extraña.

Así es como regresamos al presente, en el que Sakura se encontraba en el exterior de su carpa, maldiciendo a Tomoyo por su desfachatez e intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Se dio cuenta de que los visitantes ya podían entrar en el patio y en las carpas porque se le antojó como si hubiera una gran estampida. Estaba claro que todos querían ir a probar suertes en el puesto que había justo a su lado, y, para evitar que la aplastaran, tuvo que pegarse a la lona de la carpa.

Poco a poco fueron viniendo algunos padres y ella les mostraba su más cálida sonrisa. Casi todos quedaban maravillados por lo que veían y, entonces, su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poquito más.

Invitaba amablemente a todos los que mostraban curiosidad que pasasen al interior y, cuando ya estaba lleno, tenía que pedir que volviesen más tarde.

Pero no venía quien ella quería. Sabía que estaría ocupado con su puesto, pues Yamazaki había sugerido que ellos fueran los del pequeño teatro y habían aceptado gustosos. Por eso, los chicos de último curso de secundaria eran los encargados de amenizar a la gente. Sakura suspiró; le habría encantado ver a Shaoran actuando —más aún porque había oído que le había tocado interpretar a una geisha.

Las horas pasaban lentas y más de una vez tuvo que entrar para pedir algo de café o se dormiría, pero tenía que admitir que les estaba yendo muy bien: las chicas no paraban de preparar té y tartas, y los visitantes y los padres no paraban de entrar en su puesto.

Al menos, se dijo, a veces pasaba algo distinto a las anteriores veces que simplemente decía "¡Buenas tardes, y bienvenidos! Pasen por aquí", mientras levantaba las telas para que pudieran entrar sin problemas. Como cuando la madre de Tomoyo apareció y casi le obligó a que se hicieran una foto juntas, o como cuando Touya formó un escándalo por verla vestida de ese modo y Yukito tuvo que detenerlo, riéndose.

En ocasiones, cuando la gente parecía no tener intención de entrar, Sakura miraba hacia una carpa que se encontraba delante de la suya en la que leían cuentos a los niños. Si mal no recordaba, de esa se encargaban los últimos cursos de la preparatoria.

—Perdona, niña —dijo una chica algo más alta que ella para llamar su atención—. ¿Sabes en qué carpa está el teatro?

—Claro. —Sonrió Sakura apartándose unos cuantos pasos de la entrada a la suya para mostrarle el camino—. Es esa de ahí —indicó, señalando a la vez con una mano.

La chica desconocida, más alta y más guapa —apodada inmediatamente por Sakura como "Coletitas"— le dio las gracias y se asomó en el interior de la suya.

—Vaya, qué bien os ha quedado —susurró sorprendida, y después, recobrando la compostura le sonrió. A Sakura le pareció simpática—. Bueno, me voy ya, que estoy deseando ver actuar a mi primo.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es tu primo? —Al ver que la chica se le había quedado mirando extrañada, se apresuró en explicarle su pregunta—. Es que los que están en esa carpa son los chicos de mi clase.

Y, entonces, después de su respuesta, pudo ver cómo la chica sonreía dejando ver unos dientes blancos e inmaculados a simple vista. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacía algo conocida.

—Es… ¿Cómo me dijo que pronunciaban su nombre aquí? —se preguntó a sí misma, y cuando dio con la respuesta sonrió de nuevo—. ¡Shaoran! Mi primo es Shaoran Li.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Esa chica tan guapa y alta era la prima de Shaoran?

—¡Hoe! ¡Menuda sorpresa! —exclamó un poco sonrosada y, después, carraspeó un poco—. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Gusto en conocerte —se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia. Cuando volvió a su posición inicial, recobró su sonrisa—. Shaoran y yo somos amigos.

—Meiling Li. Encantada. —Imitó a Sakura e hizo una reverencia—. Bueno, voy a su carpa, y le diré que te he conocido —y, dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó corriendo.

Sakura la observó hasta que se metió en la carpa para después volver a su puesto. Recordaba que Shaoran le había comentado alguna vez que tenía cuatro hermanas y una prima de su edad, pero hasta ese momento no había conocido el nombre de ninguna de ellas.

Entró a la carpa de nuevo en búsqueda de un café. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

Los minutos transcurrían lentos y aburridos, las horas eran eternas, y Sakura no podía hacer nada para entretenerse. En ese momento le encantaría estar corriendo, jugando al "tiro al blanco" o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estar parada y vestida así. Todo el mundo se quedaba mirándola, y eso la incomodaba sobremanera. ¡Ya le gustaría a ella ver a Tomoyo con cualquiera de sus diseños! Porque para llevar uno de sus trajes, estrafalarios y tan… así, sin inmutarse, era necesario no tener vergüenza.

Pero tras algunas horas más, y para su alivio, la jornada de la feria de primavera que organizaba el instituto había finalizado y los estudiantes se encontraban recogiendo las carpas y barriendo los pétalos rosas que habían cubierto todo el patio.

Sakura estaba cansada y tenía los pies molidos. Aquellas pequeñas babuchas doradas habrían sido su fin de no ser porque Tomoyo, vestida de normal, había llegado muy amablemente a relevarla.

Y ahora ella se encontraba caminando entre los puestos con una cestita con té y pastel, viendo a sus compañeros con ropas de todos los tipos retirando los puestos. Finalmente llegó a la carpa que tanto había deseado visitar desde el principio de la tarde, y al apartar la lona se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros de clase recogiendo los bancos.

—¡Yamazaki! —llamó cuando lo distinguió, y corrió hacia él—. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

—Hola, Kinomoto —respondió sonriente, como la mayoría de las veces—. Muy bien, hemos tenido mucho público. Aunque creo que, seguro, menos que vosotras. —La miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

De repente, toda la sangre de su cuerpo acudió a sus mejillas. Después de toda la tarde con eso puesto, no se había fijado en que lo mejor era cambiarse de ropa para recoger.

—Esto eh… Pues… ¡Hoe! ¿Y Shaoran? —Yamazaki sonrió al ver la vergüenza que sus palabras habían provocado en Sakura, y le indicó que ya se había ido.

Sakura agradeció, algo desganada, y salió de la carpa. No lo había visto en todo el día y le habría gustado compartir algunos minutos.

Lo buscó por todo el patio, pero no había ni rastro de él. Hasta fue al claro donde había comenzado su amistad, por si estaba ahí, pero nada. Algo triste, desistió en su búsqueda y se sentó, cuidando de no ensuciar las telas, apoyando la espalda en uno de los troncos pálidos. Suspiró y apoyó la cara sobre una de sus manos, con la vista perdida en el infinito.

Había pasado ya media hora y parecía que había menos ruido en el recinto del colegio. Seguramente habían terminado de recogerlo todo rápidamente. Cuando Sakura había decidido que lo mejor era cambiarse y volver a casa, un ruido de pisadas hizo que se girase para encontrar la imagen que había ansiado ver todo el día.

—¡Shaoran!

—¡Sakura! —Se acercó un poco a ella. el sol se estaba escondiendo y cada vez la luz era más tenue—. Sakura, ¡¿qué llevas puesto?!

Sakura se levantó y examinó exhaustivamente sus ropas, poniéndose roja como un tomate al igual que había estado sucediendo durante todo el día. Al igual que la primera vez que la vio Tomoyo, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su barriga y rehuyó los ojos de su amigo.

—Tomoyo me lo hizo para la feria. ¡Le dije que no me gustaba cómo me quedaba! —se excusó, sonrojándose aún más—. Pero ella no me hizo caso. —Miró a Shaoran, con los ojos temblándole por la vergüenza, así que prefirió bromear un poco—. Esta vez, si me dices que me veo ridícula, te daré la razón.

—¡No, no! —soltó él, demasiado brusco y rápido—. Es decir… no estás ridícula. —Tras eso, él también se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada—. Estás bonita.

Sakura sonrió cortésmente, sintiendo que de un momento a otro su cara adquiriría un no tan bonito color morado, y le hizo sitio a Shaoran a su lado.

—Gracias —susurró lo bastante sonoro como para que él la oyera—. Te he traído té. Y pastel de chocolate. —Porque era su preferido, y ella lo había descubierto en el último cumpleaños al que habían asistido.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado, agradeciéndole, y permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Él se lo comía ceñudo, mirando al frente, como si algo lo preocupara, y Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse qué le ocurría.

—Shaoran, ¿qué pas…?

—Tengo que volver a Hong Kong —respondió antes de escuchar la pregunta entera. Sakura notó que había un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Él, al ver cómo ella se callaba y parecía adoptar un rictus de tristeza, habló de nuevo—. Sólo es por algunas semanas.

Ella aún se encontraba confundida, ¿por qué tenía que volver a Hong Kong tan repentinamente? ¿Y por qué se lo comunicaba hoy? Quizás habría tenido algo que ver con que su prima se encontrase en el festival. ¿Se lo habrían comunicado a él también ese mismo día?

—Mi abuelo se muere, Sakura. —Y cuando ella miró sus ojos, sintió su alma partirse en dos. Aquel color ámbar oscuro tan bonito que él poseía se había oscurecido aún más.

Sakura no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos. Fue casi un impulso, pero suavemente deslizó sus brazos por el abdomen de su amigo y apoyó su cabeza sobre su corazón, oyendo sus latidos acompasados. Sintió poco después las manos de Shaoran apoyándose contra su espalda, y entonces cerró los ojos. Sentía la brisa jugueteando con su pelo y el césped húmedo bajo ellos. Sentía la cálida respiración de Shaoran y sus manos, convertidas en puños fuertemente apretados, luchando por no clavarse contra su espalda.

Ella se separó un poco, deshaciendo el abrazo, y tomó las manos del chico. Con delicadeza, consiguió abrirlas con sus propias manos, queriendo que no se hiciera más daño. Cogió una de ellas con su zurda, y la otra la colocó en su mejilla. Sentía que algunas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, pero se las tragó y le sonrió con calidez.

—Cuando mamá murió, yo apenas tenía conocimiento de la situación. Crecí viendo sus retratos y sus sonrisas, sabiendo que había sido extremadamente feliz junto a mi padre. Él me dijo que ella estaba en el cielo, y que ahora era un ángel, aunque antes ya lo había sido. —Hizo una pausa para continuar hablando con voz suave—. Me dijo que si yo era feliz, ella lo sería.

Sakura miró a Shaoran con ternura.

—Estoy segura de que tu abuelo se alegrará mucho de que vayas a verlo, y que es un hombre extremadamente afortunado por tenerte. ¡Estoy segura —repitió, con un tono que destilaba un poco más de alegría— de que tu abuelo será muy feliz, y que irá al cielo a hacer compañía a mi madre!

Los ojos ámbar del chico temblaron un poco, y mantenía la boca levemente abierta.

—Pero, ¿sabes lo mejor de todo? Que siempre estarán con nosotros. Aquí. —Bajó la mano que había puesto en la mejilla del chico y la posó en su corazón, que latía fuertemente y a gran velocidad.

—Sakura… —susurró él, tomando con la mano que tenía libre la que la muchacha había colocado en su pecho—. Eres increíble —murmuró en voz muy bajita, como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto íntimo—. No entiendo cómo todavía no…

Ella le sonrió, tan cálidamente como siempre hacía, para después volver a abrazarlo.

—Ninguno era el indicado —respondió, recordando las palabras que él mismo le había dicho algunos años atrás, y cerró los ojos al notar cómo él incrementaba un poco la fuerza de su agarre.

Shaoran apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Sakura, sintiendo su lacio y suave pelo bajo su piel, y sonrió. Sí, Sakura era increíble.

No podrían decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero ella terminó separándose unos pocos centímetros de él.

—Shaoran —Su voz apenas era un murmullo—. Yo te a…

En ese momento, la melodía del móvil del chico comenzó a sonar. Ella totalmente avergonzada, se separó de él tan rápido como si le hubieran propinado una bofetada y se sentó algo alejada mientras lo veía descolgar el auricular. Lo escuchó pronunciar algunos monosílabos con voz ligeramente aburrida, y después de repetir varias veces algo de que "ya llegaría", colgó.

—Perdona, Sakura. Era… —Pero cortó la explicación que iba a dar y la miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella se ruborizase—. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—¡Hoe! Esto… Yo… Te lo diré en otro momento, ¿está bien? —dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

Shaoran frunció el ceño un poco, pero Sakura pensó que fue producto de su imaginación ya que tan pronto como lo hizo, desapareció.

—Está bien —aceptó él.

Sin embargo, no dejó que ella se levantase para salir huyendo. Colocó las manos de la chica entre las suyas y les dio un pequeño apretón. En esos momentos no era muy capaz de pensar en la llamada telefónica de una Meiling exasperada o en la enfermedad de su abuelo. No, mientras tuviera frente a sí aquellas lagunas verdes temblorosas.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? —comenzó, con la voz tan susurrante y aterciopelada como ella—. Eres increíble.

Tras esa afirmación, ella rió nerviosamente de nuevo.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho, Shaoran. —Saltaba a la vista que estaba avergonzada, y su sonrojo endulzaba aún más su rostro. Él le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿Sabes, Sakura? —repitió, haciendo tiempo para armarse completamente de valor. Sakura había ladeado su cabeza hacia la derecha, quizás pensando que parecía que su amigo sólo conocía esas dos palabras—. Te amo.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa afirmación, y notó cómo nuevamente le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Sentía que, de estar boca abajo, ya habría tenido que explotar, porque sonrojarse tanto no podía ser sano.

Boqueó un par de veces, sorprendida y sin encontrar palabras que decir. Él aún mantenía sus manos unidas y su sonrisa amable en el rostro. Entonces, la realidad le golpeó de repente y sintió cómo su corazón se desbocaba. Y esa sensación se intensificó a la potencia enésima cuando Shaoran se acercó tímidamente para procurarle un casto roce de sus labios, tímido e inexperto, que se repitió algunas veces más.

No pudo evitar sentirse embriagada por la felicidad y tremendamente agradecida de que ese lugar y ese día existieran porque, por ellos, había conocido a la persona más especial e importante de su vida.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sin aburriros, me sentiré tremendamente feliz, porque nunca imaginé que pudiera salirme un one-shot tan tremendamente _Fluff_. La verdad es que me apetecía escribir algo sobre Shaoran y Sakura de este estilo, porque en realidad, tanto en el manga como en la serie, Shaoran termina comportándose como un pequeño caballerito con Sakura ^^

Habréis podido reconocer una escena: la del pañuelo, que la he adaptado para mi disfrute y deleite personal, pero es que… ¡En esa escena Shaoran era tan _Kawaii_! Era completamente adorable, y no podía faltar aquí, me parecía una pérdida terrible.

También, para los que hayan leído _TRC_, otra escena les resultará familiar ^^ y me he reído escribiéndola porque me imaginaba a la pobre Sakura, la verdad es que eso se tiene que pasar mal. Sin embargo, como veis, y a diferencia de esa mini escena de _TRC_, en esta ocasión los personajes sí que han tenido buena suerte.

Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, porque primero, es el primer one shot que escribo y me sale tan larguísimo (?), y porque me ha salido tan _Fluff_ que las diabéticas se deberían haber abstenido de leer, o al menos, eso creo yo xD Porque esto del romance sin impedimentos no es lo mío xD

Y para los que crean que es muy raro que un Shaoran de 11 ó 12 años se vaya a vivir sólo a Tomoeda, sin Wei ni Meiling, diré que en el manga de _CCS_ eso es justamente lo que ocurre. La verdad es que para este one shot me he basado mucho en el manga, más que en el anime, porque también Tomoyo es adicta a esos mangas para adolescentes ^^'

Siento haber escrito una nota tan larga, nuevamente, pero es que me lío y no paro xD Bueno, como sabéis, hay un pequeño botoncito de "**Go**", por si ha gustado mucho la historia ;) y… un botoncito verde aquí abajo, porque:

**¡Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!**

_(Por cierto, como ya tuve algunos problemas en mi anterior one-shot para contestar a los reviews, los que sean anónimos irán siendo contestados en mi profile conforme los vaya leyendo, y ya veré cuándo los borro. Haré lo mismo con los que no acepten MP ^^)_**  
**


End file.
